Terrifying Band Fics
by klaraxii
Summary: These are some band fics that have scarred me for life.
1. Orange Juice Fic

**The Orange Fic**

Zac was peeling an orange as he heard Taylor walk in the door. He peeled all of it off and turned to Taylor, and started eating the orange. "Hey. Can I fuck you with orange juice?"

Taylor was taken aback, but nodded. Zac peeled another orange and squeezed the juice into a pitcher. He then turned to Taylor and started pushing orange juice up his ass. Taylor moaned and the whole cup was in his body. Zac smiled and then locked Taylor in the kitchen, leaving for an hour.

He came back and then took the orange juice cup out of him. He drank all of it in one sip.

"Yum."

Every day, Zac buys oranges. And he has his favourite orange juice.


	2. The Volleyball Fic

Frank was laying in bed, humming a song. Gerard came in and sat on the bed, turning to the short boy, ready to tell him something. "I'm horny as fuck. Let's fucking use a fucking volleyball this time, Frankie."

Frank stared at him, but then nodded and got on all fours on the bed as Gerard grabbed a volleyball. No lube. He shoved the volleyball up Frank's ass, and made sure it went all the way up his body. "Fuck!" Frank screamed.

Once Gerard knew it had travelled all the way through Frank's body, he pulled the volleyball out and cut a hole through it. He pushed his huge dick through it and entered Frank.

Soon, Ray came in and noticed what they were doing. He smiled and went over, starting to eat the volleyball. Once he finished eating the volleyball, he bit Gerard's dick off. Gerard screamed but he was fine with it. They used his severed dick to fuck Frank. They pushed the dick all the way in and left it there.

Gerard did the Heimlich on Ray and they played volleyball with the volleyball. After a long game, Gerard reached his hand up Frank's body to pull out his severed dick, and glued it back on to his body. He then started to fuck the volleyball again as Ray walked out of the room. Frank went over to Gerard and started to suck his dick through the volleyball. Gerard smiled.

After that, they threw the volleyball out and Gerard asked Frank to bite his dick off again. Frank did and Gerard said, "Frankie, fucking eat my fucking dick." Frank ate Gerard's dick and then they kissed and fell asleep.


	3. The Rose Fic

After a long day of work, Lauren wanted to give Hayley a flower. So she went to the florists and bought a rose, Hayley's favourite. She went home and handed Hayley the rose. Hayley smiled and walked into her room. Lauren went to do some recording, but heard strange noises coming from their room.

She walked in and saw Hayley bleeding from her vagina, the rose shoved inside her. Lauren gasped and pulled the rose out, looking down at Hayley. "Why in the hell would you do that?"

"I wanted fuck rose." Hayley said, panting. Lauren shook her head and then smiled. She had an idea.

She grabbed a rose-shaped dildo and started fucking Hayley with it. "Fuck this rose." Hayley moaned and smiled.

After that, Lauren pulled the thorns that were stuck in Hayley's vagina out and ate them, one by one.


	4. AN

I will not be publishing the hat fic, milk fic, or forest fic in this book. Maybe the lung fic. It's just that those disturb me more than the ones I have published in this book. The forest fic isn't exactly disturbing fully, but I will not publish it here. Milk fic and hat fic, though, disturb me a lot and give me flashbacks. No, I will not put them here. Thank you!


	5. A Dead DayThe Black Rose Fic

**A/N: This one is not scarring in the fact that it's sexual, more so in the fact that it's just plain sad.** **Mars Argo x Poppy. Real names used. AU.**

Brittany stared at the dead rose. Black and shriveling.

 _I want to be that rose._ She thought, wrapping a black blanket around her cold shoulders.

It was raining and she had to get home. The cook would get angry if she didn't.

Brittany started running for home, and quickly losing herself with each step. She was cold and hungry. Slender and scrawny.

As soon as she opened the door, Moriah greeted her.

"Brittany!" She shouted, hugging her.

"Hello Moriah." Julianna said.

"Miss Sheets," the cook said, "you are messing up the kitchen! Clean it up!"

"Don't you have two hands and some feet?" Brittany asked.

"Little brat child! Clean it!"

Brittany settled into bed.

"Nice night, right?" Moriah asked. "My little princess must be safe."

"I am." Brittany said.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Moriah asked.

"No. Not really. Cook might need me." Brittany answered.

"Aw, I wanted to go to your mother's house with you!"

"Maybe another time."

"No! We are going tomorrow!"

"What if Cook needs me?"

"She can do things herself! That lazy, vulgar creature."

 _She is **just** that!_ Brittany thought.

Brittany woke up from Moriah shaking her.

"We have to go! _Now_!" Moriah shouted.

Brittany jumped out the window and raced for the end of the road.

Her mother's house was right there in sight.

Brittany jumped inside.

The walls were covered in weird codes.

Brittany touched her hand to one she could never decipher.

Ud tiy qwew

"Britt!" Mother called.

"Mother!" Brittany shouted.

Moriah stared at the code.

"I got it!" She shouted.

 _If you were_. She thought. _What the heck does that mean?_

"Got what?" Brittany asked, running to her friend.

"The code."

Brittany gasped. "So, what does it mean?!"

"If you were." Moriah said.

"What the heck? If I was what?"

"If you were...alive!" Moriah shouted, pointing at Brittany disappearing.

"What? I _am_ alive!"

Moriah leaned forward to kiss Brittany.

"You taste rotten." She said.

" _Who_ the _heck_ gave you permission to _do that_?!" Brittany screamed.

"Myself! I needed to see if you tasted alive! You taste like you're rotting...and fast!"

"Wha-?!"

Brittany fell to the floor.

"Britt?!" Moriah asked, shaking her friend.

Moriah stared sadly at the gravestone.

 _R.I.P Julianna Påske._

Moriah carved a message into it.

 _No one can save us now._


	6. The Suicide Fic

**A/N: Again, not scarring because it's sexual, scarring because it's sad.** **Some sexual content, however. Nothing graphic.** **Mars Argo x Poppy. Real names used.** **Mars Argo is called 'Mars' for short.**

Brittany ran the razorblade down her skin, smiling at the way it burnt her. She loved this feeling, and hated it at the same time. Why was that? She didn't even know. Brittany, she went by the name Mars Argo. She fell for the new girl, Moriah, who went by Poppy, and she couldn't tell anyone. She'd be called a 'fag', 'dyke'.

"Why do I love her? She loves my abuser." Ah, Corey Mixter. He would hit her, but nothing worse. He went by Titanic Sinclair. _One day,_ she thought, _that bitch will sink._ She dragged the razorblade down her skin again and tears slipped.

She walked out the door and put on a fake smile for her mom. "Going to school!" She said cheerfully. Her mother nodded, and pat her head. The child went out the door and walked to school.

There was Poppy. Oh, she became popular overnight. Popular Poppy. Mars Argo _loved_ her, there was no love stronger than the one Mars Argo had for Poppy. She wasn't even supposed to love her. Poppy was obviously with Titanic Sinclair, who relentlessly bullied Mars Argo.

"Hey Poppy." Mars said, and Poppy turned around. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me at lunch. My table's empty currently, just me, y'know?" Poppy was about to agree, but Titanic jumped in front of her and looked down at Mars, smirking

"Oh, little Mars! No. Poppy will be sitting with me." Titanic sharply slapped Mars. "Maybe if ya give me a little treat, though-" Titantic pointed down at his bulge, "-you can sit with us! But I know you're eying Poppy." Titantic smiled and punched Mars in the eye. He laughed and threw her to the ground, repeatedly kicking her in the gut. She winced and looked away.

Poppy shook her head, exchanging a sympathetic look with Mars. "Sorry." She mouthed.

Mars' heart was shattered as she skipped all classes, crying in the bathroom. She spotted a rope and tied a noose with it, hanging it up and putting it around her neck. As she died, her last words were "I love you, Poppy."


	7. The Care Fic

**A/N: Mars Argo x Poppy. Escalates quickly. AU. The end is the disturbing part.** **TW: Necrophilia at the end.**

Mars breathed in loudly. She breathed in air. The air had a fragrance, but she couldn't decipher what it smelled like.

What was it?

Poppy walked in, her arms crossed, smirking at Mars in the bed.

Mars suddenly jumped and hid herself under the covers, trying to hide from Poppy.

Poppy smirked more and jumped onto the bed.

"Wha-" Mars yelped but Poppy had her.

"Oh, my sweet, I'll make you happy~" Poppy said.

Mars screamed as Poppy ripped the covers off, revealing Mars' terrified face.

Poppy thought Mars' terrified face was adorable.

"Oh...Mars..." Poppy moaned and threw herself onto the blushing girl.

"Poppy!" Mars screamed and tried to flip away but quickly, smooth and quickly, Poppy grabbed her back.

"You think you can get away from me?" Poppy asked, smirking widely at the girl. "Oh, Mars, you're wrong in so many ways."

"I'm not wrong when it comes to anything.." Mars grumbled.

"I get you're right at most things...but you're wrong when it comes to this. You can't escape me, Mars, struggle all you want."

"You don't have power over me." Mars was smiling as she said it, to piss Poppy off even more.

"I have all power over you."

Poppy said, sliding both hands down Mars' sides, watching her blush, and stay in place, as she felt absolutely powerless against Poppy.

Mars moaned as Poppy tickled her all over.

"See?" Poppy said. "All power."

"This doesn't mean a thing, my friend. You're so fucking stupid sometimes I swear." Mars said.

"Me? Stupid? I know all the things you like..." Poppy said, tickling Mars in a questionable place.

"And all the things you dislike." Poppy said, throwing herself against Mars and moving up and down.

Mars cried out in pain as Poppy went as hard as she could.

"Stop!" Mars cried.

"Not until I want to, my love."

Mars woke up and walked into the kitchen to see Mother working on breakfast.

"Hi Mom." Mars said, sitting down on the couch.

"Hi sweetheart, what went on last night?"

"Oh, nothing. I fell off my bed a couple times, that's it." Mars was so believable when she lied.

"Fine, but it sounded...weird in there. I don't have a word for it."

Mars met Poppy in a secure place...their playhouse. It was like a real house, but smaller. And no, not as small as one of those tiny houses, bigger, but still small.

Do you get it?

Anyway, Poppy was frowning when Mars arrived. It didn't look like she was upset with Mars at all. No, no. She was upset with herself over the way she acted in that bed last night.

"I am so sorry," Poppy said, "it wasn't meant to end up like that."

"Like what?" Mars asked.

"Like...a jumble of things. Emotional and physical pain went on. I'm sorry...I truly am."

"Nah, it's alright, Poppy," Mars said, "but it wasn't a good feeling."

"What did it feel like?"

"Like a mixture of...uh...joyfulness and sadness, it was kind of a joy, but kind of a...hm...pain? I don't know what word to describe it. It's like opening up a big present on Christmas day, but then realising it's just clothes, or something like that."

"So...a feeling of joy and then betrayal? Why betrayal?"

"I dunno, it's a weird feeling."

"A weird fucking feeling, that I've felt many times with you, my dear."

"Okay, stop saying I'm 'your' dear. I'm not anyones, and I'm not a dear."

"You're very dear to me, Mars."

Mars sat back in her chair and stared at Poppy, sitting back in her chair.

It had been an hour of just this, thinking. Thinking.

"Y'know, you should really head back," Poppy said reluctantly, "even though I wouldn't like you to."

"Nah." Mars said.

"Really? Look, your mother will be upset, please? I'll give you a treat at around 8 PM if you talk to her."

It was 7 PM, so really, just an hour. A boring hour.

"I care about you, Mars. But go." Poppy said.

Really...this was the first time Poppy said she cared about someone.

"Fine...I'll go. But I really don't want to leave," Mars mumbled the next word, "you."

Poppy grinned and walked over to Mars.

Mars sat against the wall and played on a 3DS. This wasn't the night she was expecting, but it was better than what Poppy might've had planned.

And boy, had Poppy had something planned.

"Mars," Poppy croaked, poking her head in from the door, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"Poppy...I can't do this. Please let me go." Mars said.

"I simply cannot. Your voice is unique, and soft. It sounds like the smell of roses. And you look, beautiful. Like a pansy and a gerbera daisy."

That was when I realised she had pulled me into the bed and was right up against me.

"H-harder..." I said when I realised what she was doing.

"What's your name, girl?" Poppy moaned.

"Mars!" Mars moaned and pushed back against the bed. "My name is Mars, Poppy, Mars!"

"Delete your Facebook, runaway." Poppy smiled, and felt something. Her heart stopped. She was dying. "E-Everyrhing is going to be A-Okay." She died against Mars.

Mars cried but decided to finish herself off with Poppy's dead body. She pushed against Poppy's face until she came and choked herself on her own cum.


	8. The Coin Fic

**A/N: Peterick. Fucking gross and weird.**

Patrick was laying in bed, screaming with his soul voice. Suddenly, Pete walked in with a jar of coins. He walked over to the bed and pat Patrick's head. "Hey, Pattycakes. Can I fuck you hard with this swear jar, little horny ass bitch faggot?"

Patrick was shocked. "Uhm. Sure, fickle my pickle I guess my homeslice main man homeboy homie fam."

Pete undressed Patrick and started fucking him with the jar, but Patrick started bleeding. He had a better idea. He took the coins out and slid them in his ass one by one. Patrick moaned. "I'll become your new coin jar, I guess, my homeslice main man homeboy homie fam." Pete nodded and slid in the rest of the coins.

Months later, after Patrick's body was completely filled with coins, Pete decided it was time to empty him out and use the coins to buy something. He reached his hand up Patrick's ass and took the coins out, then went out to the market to buy some random ass shit and a shirt that says "I'm Patrick's homeslice main man homeboy homie fam."

When Pete came home, he decided to shove all the shit he bought up Patrick's body. Patrick died from the pressure, so Pete decided to live inside Patrick's body until he himself died.

When Pete finally died, he met Patrick in heaven and they sang together.


	9. The Gun Fic

**This is a Heathers fic. It's JD x Kurt. It's fucking gross.**

JD invited Kurt over to have some fun, and Kurt was unaware of what kind of fun JD meant. Kurt thought they were gonna party and cover themselves in Slurpees, but he was terribly wrong. JD had very different things planned, and Kurt was not ready for them. Of course, it would end in one of them dead, and JD planned on the dead one being Kurt. He would then move on to get Ram. He knew of a budding romance between the two, so this would be fun.

Kurt finally arrived to JD's house, and JD suggested he lay down. The 7/11-obsessed school shooter went to get a knife and came back. He hid it in his trenchcoat. "Hello Kurt," he started, "we are going to have some fun together." JD pulled out a foot-long dildo as Kurt tried to scramble away. "Uh uh, Kurt. It's either you or Ram." Kurt nodded and started undressing. "It'll feel good, I promise."

JD shoved it all in at once, and Kurt screamed out. "Stop! Fucking hell, mate!" JD didn't listen to Kurt's pleads. He started fucking Kurt hard and fast with the dildo, and then decided to do something fun.

He whipped out his own dick and shoved it in below the dildo, and Kurt screamed. JD kissed him to muffle his screams.

After they both finished, it was time for the real pain. JD pulled out of Kurt and he pulled the dildo out too, leaving Kurt half stretched open and half not, and then he pulled out the knife and shoved it into Kurt's body. Kurt screamed as loud as he could, so JD leaned down to kiss him again, muffling the shouts. The pleads for it to end. JD decided that the knife was too easy. Too fun. He decided to whip out his dick again and fuck Kurt with the knife and his own dick. Kurt was screaming and pleading and JD didn't care at all.

JD then pulled both the knife and his dick out and Kurt thought he was done. He was not. JD went and got his gun and a Slurpee. "Kurt," JD started, "would you like to drink a Slurpee with me?" Kurt cautiously nodded, and JD smirked, taking the top off the Slurpee and scooping little spoonfuls out and putting them in Kurt's body. This was not what Kurt expected. Kurt screamed at the sudden coldness, and screamed as the syrup of the Slurpee got into his wounds from the knife.

JD wasn't just gonna let him out easily. Once the Slurpee was all in his body, he let it sit there for ten minutes, all of the syrup soaking into the wounds and scars from when the knife was there. JD then started fucking Kurt hard and fast and deep. Kurt didn't care anymore, he knew this was gonna be his last night of breathing. So after JD finished, JD pulled out his gun and pushed the tip of the gun into Kurt, waiting a few seconds for Kurt to adjust before shooting and killing Kurt.

It was time to repeat this on Ram and every other boy in the school. Coz JD has been hiding something:

He's fucking gay.


	10. The No Homo Fic

**I fucking hate this Kurt x Ram fic for whatever reason. Sorry it's not a bandom fic oops. I don't even know why I hate it.**

Kurt was jumping up and down on a pillow coz that's just who he fucking is who are you to judge, bitch? Anyway, Ram suddenly came home and saw Kurt being a fucking child and went over to him. "Fucking let me fucking fuck you, fucking bitch ass faggot fuck."

"Coolio." Kurt said and he bent over as Ram started fucking him. "Fuck."

"Did I say you could curse, baby boy?" Ram asked and Kurt slapped him. "bITCH" Ram started beating Kurt with his dick.

"WHAT THE FUCK BRO HOMIE I'M SORRY BRO UGH I'M SUCH A BAD BRO BRO"

Kurt then sucked Ram's dick for all eterntiy. They were good bros. When they died Kurt said "no homo" of course


	11. The Gun Fic Part 2

**Kurt is alive.**

JD sat down on the couch, breathing in and out. What did he just do? Why did he just do that? He was fucking in love with Kurt, why would he kill him? And just like that, too?

JD loomed over Kurt's body and pulled the gun out, reaching up inside Kurt. _Wait a fucking second,_ JD thought, _there's no damn bullets in Kurt. He's a-fucking-live._

The Slurpee-loving teen murderer leaned down to kiss Kurt, feeling his lips. They were soft. Necrophilia? Nah, there was no bullets, he's alive. He felt Kurt stir under him so he smiled and backed up a bit. "Hello Kurt, it's Daddy."

"What in the fuck, Jason?" Kurt asked, and JD looked down. "Why would you do that? It hurt like Hell, man."

JD thought about it for a few seconds, and then turned back to Kurt. "Coz Daddy loves you." He said, before jumping onto Kurt and kissing him hard. JD realised Kurt was still naked and decided he would fuck him yet again. He started thrusting in and out and Kurt smiled.

But oh shit, bitch, Ram was outside. Ram walked in and saw JD fucking Kurt's brains out basically. "JD, is this what you meant when you said freeze your brain? Because you're fucking Kurt's brains out with your one-inch dick that's probably cold because you fuck Slurpees."

"Bitch," JD said, pulling out of Kurt, "you wanna fucking go? Suck my dick."

"Gladly." Ram said, getting down on his knees and sucking JD's dick. Kurt was not happy, so he decided to go underneath them and pull Ram's pants off, fucking himself with Ram's dick. When they all finished, they sat there, thinking _what the fuck_.

They've gotta all date each other now. Polyamorous bitches.


	12. The Fairy Fic

**Dukesaw. I SHIP DUKESAW BUT LIKE NO-**

 _She's_ _a pretty little fairy, no denying._ Thought Heather Duke, straightening her green blazer. _She's no fairy, however._ She swatted a fly away and smiled. _She's a blue, lovely princess. A blue princess, oh, like Cinderella!_ She smiled yet again and then walked out her door, off to Veronica's house. _Is there a green princess? Oh, there's a yellow one: Snow White! That would be Heather McNamara. And a red one: Ariel! That would be Heather Chandler. And a green one? Oh! Tiana. I don't think I'm alike to her-_ She tripped over a crack and threw a pen at it in anger. _Ugh. Terrible. Ooh, what princess would that fucking ugly-ass school shooter Jason Dean be? Which one is my least favourite? Oh, yes! Jason would be Sleeping Bea-_ She got up to Veronica's house. "Veronica! It's Duke, open the door, I think you're pretty!"

Veronica heard the call and looked down at Duke from her window, smiling. "I think I'm pretty too, darling!" Duke shook her head and walked inside, going to Veronica's room.

"Of course." Heather Duke smiled and pushed Veronica onto the bed. "Absolute chaos."

"Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling." Veronica said, flipping Duke over so the blue girl was on top. "How about we play a little game of I fuck you, you get fucked by me? No sounds, Dad's home."

"Why the fuck would we do this if your dad is ho-" Veronica cut her off by connecting their lips. "Fine. But you better not- UH!" Duke moaned out as Veronica pushed her finger onto the green girl's panties. "Nnnng~" Veronica moaned slightly because of that noise. Veronica then took off Duke's clothes and started to eat her out, Duke a moaning mess. Veronica lifted her hand to Duke's mouth to cover it so no further sound could come out.

"Good Dukie." Veronica said, and then pushed her hand under the bed, taking out one of JD's bombs. "You're a fucking _esshole_ , Dukie. I'm gonna teach you a lesson, _betch_." Veronics pushed the bomb up Duke's _pepsi cola pussy_ and watched as the green girl tried to take it out. Veronica watched as Duke blew up. Veronica was covered in smoke and looked like a mess. She walked out of her house and to McNamara's house.

"Veronica, you look like Hell!" McNamara exclaimed.

"Yeah? I just got back." Veronica smirked and "Heather, my love, there's a new sheriff in town." She kissed McNamara's cheek, and they invited Martha over to watch a movie.


End file.
